Catch A Falling Star
by postages
Summary: [OshiAto] How many stars are indeed in the sky?


Author's Notes: Something I made while listening to my Religion teacher. Yeah. Me equals bad. Anyway, ::tosses fic:: here it is.

Yue dearest, I wasn't really planning to make this, but it just struck me. Hope you like it. ::winks::

TeniPuri ain't mine. 'Tis Konomi-sama's.

**Catch A Falling Star**

_"Ne, how many stars are up there?"_

_The young lad gazed at the ivory evening sky as he sighed and twirled his hair in between his fingers._

_"Maa, wakaranai yo.__ They're too many."_

_The other boy stood and stretched his arms towards the sky as he sighed deeply._

_"I wish I could go there. You know, be an astronaut. If not then-"_

_"Yosh!__ It's settled then!"_

_"Ara?"_

_The sapphire haired boy looked quite surprised at his friend's statement. He looked at his doubtfully, eyes somehow telling his companion that it was impossible even in the most optimistic light._

_But there was something in the teal-eyed boy's eyes that told him otherwise._

_"I'll take you there."_

_"Demo, how?"_

_"I'll take you there."_

He found himself unable to detach his eyes from the beautiful evening sky for the nth time that night. He sighed deeply as he gently sat on the cool grass and smiled.

He could remember that incident so well that he could even make it into a story. The images were freshly imprinted on his mind, too fresh even, as it seemed like a trailer for a movie playing before his eyes. It had already been seven years, yet he still remembered that incident.

The stars were exceptionally bright tonight, perhaps, and maybe that was the reason why he recalled such an event.

The sparkling gems danced across the sky, the moon illuminating its every move. He chuckled softly. _You love this, na?_

Indeed, he loved it.

"Hey, why are you still here?"

He glanced at the source of the voice and patted the grassy ground beside him. The teal-eyed man sat beside him and sighed.

"He's insufferable. Only I could keep him awake."

Oshitari gave his companion a chuckle. "And you like it, don't you?"

The silver-haired lad shot the tensai a look and searched for the right terms. "I guess you could say that."

The third year could just smirk.

However, he couldn't find it in his heart to give his friend a smile. He could lie to Atobe, but he couldn't lie to himself.

He loved him, so much even, that he was more than willing to remain as just a friend and forever hide his feelings, just being there, always.

"It's a falling star. Make a wish."

_Love me, Keigo. That's my only wish._

Yet he knew very well that that was one of the wishes a falling star couldn't grant, that Atobe Keigo would never be able to fulfill.

For once upon a time, he caught a falling star in his tiny hands. Such a beautiful star, he thought. He nurtured it with the best, and it eventually developed into who people knew today as Atobe Keigo.

What he didn't know was that stars made wishes as well.

Atobe wished for someone who could accept him fully, someone to complete him. A fellow star, not some stupid person who was too much of a coward to confess his feelings.

And suddenly, the star collided with another star. A brighter one even.

Akutagawa Jiroh.

"Ne, how many stars are up there?"

The tennis club buchou gave a sigh and gazed at the sky. "Maa, wakaranai yo. They're too many. About a hundred thousand, I suppose. Forgot the lesson about that. It was eons ago."

Oshitari just glanced at his companion. He sgook his head.

For for him, there was only one star.

It was Atobe.

And he knew there was only one star in Atobe's life as well.

The star took Atobe even higher and deeper into space.

"Atobe! Atobe! I've been looking all over the place for you!" The singles two player gave the said captain a pout. "Let's go home!"

The Hyotei tennis club captain extended his hand to meet the sunset-haired lad's own. He then gave the azure-haired lad an 'I'm-going-so-you-better-come-with-me' look.

"Shall I play driver, chaperone, or best friend?"

"Shut up. Let's go."

And he followed them

Silently, he wished that a third star existed in space.

_Ne, how many stars are up there?_

22 November 2004

3:57p


End file.
